In an operation of an electronic device, a camera included in the electronic device can detect an input such as a designated movement and designated gesture of a user, and can handle it by using an instruction designated in the electronic device in response to the input. When the camera included in the electronic device detects a designated input, a pointer which indicates a designated position of a display in response to the input can be displayed at a corresponding position of the display.